2 Idiots, an Ipad, and 5 Babies
by Shiraru
Summary: uploaded from my AO3 account! ill upload chapters 2-5 every monday! Kanae comes home to 5 cute babies! Where did they come from and how will she take care of them!
1. Honey, We've Babified Ourselves!

Kanae had spent the night at a friends house, so when she came home she wasnt expecting 5 babies to be wandering around Otowakan.

"What?" she was at a loss for words. They were crawling in the living room. She stood there confused, shocked even. At her 5 feet babies were crawling in front of her! She left the babies in the living room to called out the names of her tenants

"Beethes! Motes! Schuu! Lis! Chopin!" silence replied back to her. The babies, however, waddled right to her. A thought then dawned on her. Could these babies possibly be the freeloaders that lived in her mansion. She picked one of them up. Medium length pink hair, and bright blue eyes. "Definitely Motes". She set the baby down on the floor in their little group. She stared at the remaining babies. The pale baby with the golden hair was of course Liszt, the baby with the white hair was Beethoven, but there were two orange haired babies. She picked one of the babies up, he proceeded to throw up on her. The other orange haired baby was bumping into the nearby couch.

Kanae groaned, "This one must be Chopin, and the other one is Schuu" she set baby Chopin down on the floor. She groaned again "gross" Sousuke barged into the mansion, as per usual. "Hey did you see-" his voice trailed off as he pointed at the babies on the floor. "What happened here last night?

"How would i know! I wasnt here last night, i was at Uzuki's sleepover" she turned towards the laundry room to get a clean shirt. Sosuke knelt down to look at the babbling babies. He poked baby Mozarts cheek. He continued to poke his cheeks "Squishy"

Kanae came back after a few minutes and checked up on Sosuke, who was lying on the floor with all the babies ontop of him. He was giggling softly. Kanae held back her own giggles as she watched on. A faint noise came from the ballroom. "So-suke" it was robotic. Kanae walked to the ballroom and stepped on the tablet. "Ow Ow Ow" Pad-Kun's robotic voice said. Kanae apologized and picked up the tablet. Then she found five familiar outfits strewn about the floor of the ballroom.

Kanae walked out of the ballroom, Pad-kun and the outfits in hand, and met up again with Sosuke, who was now upright and playing with baby Beethoven. She sat across from Sosuke and placed Pad-kun in between them. "Oh! There you are Pad-Kun! I couldnt remember if i left you with Chopin or not" he chuckled. Pad-kun rolled his eyes. Sosuke pulled Beethoven into his lap, where he sat idly

"Hey do you know what happened last night?" Kanae gestured towards the pile of clothes and the babies that they were holding. Pad-kun waited a moment before speaking "I can pull up a video from last night if youd like" Kanae nodded and Pad-kun brought up a video.

Chopins cape was in the frame as he was being dragged to the ballroom by Liszt. Lots of shuffling was heard until the ballroom door was in frame. Pad-kun was being held by Chopin and music began. A soft melody was heard. It was calm and serene. Pad-kuns voice spoke in the recording "Die junge Mutter, otherwise known as Schubert's Lullaby." the song lasted about 3 minutes and when it was over, applause could be heard.

Mozart clapped happily "Cool song Schubert!"

"Bravo!" Liszts voice rang out (Not captured on camera, Chopin's thumbs up)

"Nice song" Beethoven complemented in his always firm voice. Chopin lifted Pad-Kun up and pointed him to Schubert and Beethoven. "Senpai…" Schubert looked as if he were about to cry; and he did. Through his tears he shouted "Lässt unsere Musik erklingen!" a bright light engulfed the room. Pad-kun was dropped on the floor. "Chopin?" his recorded voice said. A small hand came into frame, and then a face. He brought the tablet up and stared at it for a long time until throwing it down again. He waddled over to the group of the other babies.

Pad-Kun switched back to his normal face "And thats what happened" Kanae and Sosuke looked up at each other.

"So, Schuberts Musik" Kanae started

"Turned them all into babies" Sosuke finished. Sosuke looked down at Beethoven who was staring up back at him with his wide turquoise eyes. He brought the baby up to his cheek and began his cheek against the baby's. "AAAH Theyre just so cute!"

Pad-Kun spoke up "Isnt this like the time Schubert turned you all into fish?". Kanae and Sosuke pondered on the thought. "Oh yea!" Sosuke looked down at the rest of the babies "That means they should all turn back to normal soon right?"

Kanae poked at Mozart, who was sitting beside her "But that took a few days right? We'd have to take care of them until then" Sosuke's face beamed "Thats a great idea!"

"Do you guys even know how to take care of a baby, let alone 5 at the same time?" Pad-Kuns voice was condescending

"Well we always have you to search things up for us" Sosuke replied. He lifted Beethoven up in the air. Pad-Kun let out a sigh.

"Alright, so its settled" Kanae stood up "since its so early in the morning, though, we should start thinking about breakfast for them"


	2. Breakfast!

Kanae Brought each of the babies to the dining room and set them down on the floor next to the dining table. Sosuke continued to fawned over the babies once more and Kanae brought Pad-kun to the kitchen.

"Bring up recipes for babies" Kanae spoke to the tablet

"Well what kind of babies"

"I dont know" Kanae looked back to dining room "I dunno 2 or 3 year olds"

"Well they technically wont be babies, theyd be toddl-"

"I asked you for recipes didnt i"

Pad-kun made a small jumpy noise and brought up some search results. Kanae searched for a simple recipe that she thought theyd like, as well as a recipe that had ingredients that were present within the home. Sosuke came into the kitchen moments later and stood adjacent to Kanae, leaning on the counter.

"Okay, so we're going to make pancakes for them" Kanae clapped her hands together and smiled cheerfully. She made her way to the fridge to get some of the ingredients.

30 minutes passed and the pancakes were done! They were fluffy enough for the babies to not get overwhelmed by them. Kanae brought the pancakes from the skillet to the dining area with Sosuke trailing behind her.

5 pairs of eyes stared right at her. They werent the baby eyes as they had seen earlier. Well they were full of childlike wonder, but a more mature childlike wonder. They looked about the age of kindergarteners and they all began chanting as soon as they saw Kanae holding the stacks of pancakes.

"Kanae! Kanae!" the cheery voices cried out.

"What" she asked confused. She turned back to Sosuke and whispered. "Are you seeing what im seeing" Sosuke nodded slowly and Kanae turned back around.

The chanting grew louder. "Kanae! Kanae! Kanae!" they were banging on the floor now.

"Alright, alright" Kanae chuckled and placed the plate of pancakes on the table. One bye one, the toddlers climbed onto their seats and stretched their arms out for the pancakes. Sosuke sat at the empty seat and looked at the kids. "Man, little kids are the cutest dont you think" Kanae nodded in agreement and she gave each of the kids a pancake.

"I dont want pancakes!" Beethoven said firmly and shoved the plate away from himself. Kanae grunted "You will eat the pancakes" Beethoven moved his head to the side and pouted "No i wont. Hmph!" Kanae stared at him "Pancakes." she said firmly. Beethoven challenged her stare "No"

"Well what would you like to eat, Beethes?" Sosuke asked noting the rising tension. Beethoven thought about it for a second.

"Gyoza" he expressed happily. Sosuke looked at Kanae "Gyoza?"

"Pancakes." She said in the same tone of voice.

Beethoven puffed up his cheeks. The other toddlers looked on, eating their pancakes waiting for Beethoven to make his next move. He brought the pancakes back to himself. He brought a piece of the pancake slowly to his mouth, staring straight into Kanaes eyes. He brought his fork down and lifted his arm.

"Eat the pan-" Kanae was interrupted by a small flash of light. Beethoven was holding a small red baton in his hand. Familiar words were spoken by the small child  
"Spielen wir unsere Musik!"  
There was silence… a soft, calmer version of Emperor began to play. Kanae waited for something to happen as the small composer waved his arms to the beat of the music. Tiny baby penguins appeared and waddled slowly over to Kanaes leg. She stared at them as they tried to attack her, it was more of a tickle attack. Kanae lightky tapped on the penguins with her foot and they all toppled over. She stared at Beethoven

"Pancakes" she pointed at his plate "You can have gyoza for lunch how about that"

Beethoven smiled "YAY!"


End file.
